Breakeven
by Minseokbun
Summary: Di saat pecahan kaca yang berserakan, kerinduan yang terpendam, kenangan yang muncul ke permukaan, dan perasaan yang tak diungkapkan bersatu menjadi kesakitan tak terelakkan. An Taoris/Kristao/Fantao fanfic.


**Title: Breakeven**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

** -Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belongs to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

"_Posternya sudah keluar."_

Sebuah vas bunga melayang ke dinding ketika suara-suara itu kembali bergaung di kepalanya.

"_Kau sudah lihat lawan pemainnya? Cantik sekali."_

Menyusul sebuah botol whiski mahal yang isinya masih setengah penuh menghantam jendela. Pecahannya berserakan di lantai, sebagian lagi menancap di kulit berwarna tan milik namja itu, tapi ia tak peduli.

"_Mereka terlihat cocok bersama."_

Kali ini ia menarik taplak berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak dari atas meja sampai semua isinya berhamburan di lantai. Bacon, roti panggang yang sedikit hangus, dan telur setengah matang menodai lantai marmer putih di rumahnya, dan ia masih tetap tak peduli.

Gemuruh petir yang terdengar membuatnya menurunkan kembali coffee maker yang sudah siap ia lempar ke sudut ruangan. _Hujan, _pikirnya, tiba-tiba terluka. Ia berusaha keras menyeret kakinya ke arah balkon rumahnya, berusaha memandang hujan dengan jelas.

Hujan turun perlahan, satu persatu dengan begitu anggun, seolah memberinya waktu untuk berpikir. Namja berambut kelam itu menunduk ketika satu persatu memorinya kembali bersamaan dengan tetesan-tetesan dingin yang menggelitik kulitnya.

"Wu Yi Fan…" ia akhirnya bersuara, entah kepada siapa.

Kenangannya dengan orang pemilik nama itulah yang kembali. Kebanyakan kenangan mereka menyenangkan, karena mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak 3 tahun lalu, tapi entah kenapa yang berputar kembali malah satu-satunya kenangan menyakitkan. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia memukul kepalanya, punggung dingin namja itu saat meninggalkannya tak pernah bisa hilang. Gambaran itu seolah menjadi sayatan baru di hatinya yang sudah terlanjur penuh luka.

Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Wu Yi Fan pergi begitu saja setelah semua yang telah mereka lewati? Setelah semua yang telah mereka lakukan bersama. Setelah semua yang sudah ia korbankan hanya untuk namja brengsek itu.

Dan bagaimana bisa Yifan terlihat begitu hidup sedangkan disini ia tersudut menunggu mati? Bahkan sekarang, setiap ia melihat saluran televisi China, selalu ada Yifan di sana, menceritakan karir barunya dengan gembira, tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul lawan mainnya yang cantik. Ia terlihat bahagia, tak ada lagi mendung di matanya, tidak seperti saat mereka masih bergabung di grup yang sama.

Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Beberapa penggemar mereka bahkan sudah sadar kalau ia menyimpan perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Yifan. Beberapa orang yang bermata jeli juga dapat menangkap perbedaan perlakuannya kepada Yifan, dan kepada 10 teman grupnya yang lain. Beberapa orang yang lain menanyakan tentang kilatan tak wajar di matanya setiap ia menatap Yifan.

Beberapa orang tau, dan jumlahnya terus bertambah. Tapi Yifan tak pernah menjadi salah satu di antara mereka.

Kemarahan menggelegak ketika ia memikirkan tentang hal itu. Ia masuk ke rumahnya, kembali membanting barang yang berada dalam jangkauannya dengan membabi buta. 30 menit kemudian, ia akhirnya kehabisan barang untuk dilempar. Sudah tak ada lagi cermin yang tersisa, tak ada jendela yang masih utuh, tak ada lantai yang tak bernoda, tapi hatinya masih terluka seperti biasa.

Dan saat ia mulai bosan menunggu lukanya menutup, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari pikirannya, jemarinya menekan tombol '1' di smartphone-nya cukup lama, memanggil sederet nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Hanya butuh 1 nada tunggu sampai suara dingin Yifan terdengar, _"Ya, Tao?"_

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Tao dengan isakan tertahan.

Tak ada jawaban. Yifan mendesah panjang di seberang sana, desahan lelah, tapi tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Bisakah kau pulang?" permintaan itu menghambur begitu saja dari mulut Tao sebelum sempat diproses oleh pikirannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesali permintaan yang tampaknya akan segera dibalas dengan jawaban menyakitkan itu.

"_Kau tau kalau kita berbeda kan?" _Yifan hanya mengatakan itu sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Tao tau. Tao mengerti. Tao sadar kalau mereka tak akan pernah bersama.

Hujan masih turun, hatinya masih terluka, pecahan-pecahan kaca masih berserakan, dan Yifan masih tetap tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hellooooooo, this is me agaaiin, author baru yang nggak bisa bikin ff bahagia :"

Ini FF hasil ngebut dan meres otak yang kena writer's block berbulan-bulan yaa, jadi maklum kalo hasilnya biasa aja, but trust me, Ara bikinnya pake hati koook hihi

Sooo, kalian ngerti kan kenapa disini Yifan dan Tao nggak bisa bersama? Ara sengaja naruh alasannya secara tersirat, biar nggak berkesan terlalu kasar/?

Hit the review! Ceritakan gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca ini yaa, dan Ara akan lebih seneng lagi kalo ada kritik dan saran dari author yang sudah lebih senior *sungkem*

And send me some pm guyss, bakalan seneng banget kalo Ara bisa punya temen sesama shipper dari pairing yang samaa. Fyi, Ara shipper taoxsemuanyakecualicewek xD

Do some request too! Request dengan tema yang paling banyak dipilih bakalan Ara buatin secepatnyaa.

See you soon, guys!

.

.

_**xoxo, Kim Ara**_


End file.
